


Ryden Vows

by safetypin



Series: Vows, Where Everyone Gets Married Back to Back [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, fun.
Genre: M/M, Ryden Gets Married, Weddings, fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now if you would both say the final, ‘I do,’ please.” Patrick beamed at how the boys he couldn’t help but think of as his own in a way looked so very happy. This was after all a day of promises and joy. </p>
<p>2k15 ryden<br/>I might recommend reading this story's predecessors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryden Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Don't panic! there are more of these coming!

Brendon Boyd Urie had never thought that he would not follow the plan that had been set out for him since birth. The plan for him to go to college, be a devout Mormon. The plan for him to go on missions and be the boy his parents had prayed for.

That is, until he joined a band, and fell in love with the guitarist. So really, of course as soon as Brendon knew he was in love he risked everything going for him, and kissed one Ryan Ross. It had seemed that luck was on his side that day, as said guitarist had kissed him back. 

So maybe there was some God out there in his favor. He was no longer religious but he didn’t really mind thinking that right now, because here he was, about to marry the boy he had risked so much for.

“Good afternoon. Today we are here to witness the marriage of Brendon B. Urie and G. Ryan Ross.” Patrick began, a smile on his face. He had watched both Ryan and Brendon grow over the years, and he was proud of how they had matured over time, each coming into his own. Today especially with the lack of Ryan’s parents and Brendon’s refusing to come, Patrick couldn’t help but feel that he and Pete really were proud parents. 

“Now, I do believe that Pete here would like to say a few words.” Patrick stepped back as the bassist came forward. Pete gave the shorter man a peck on his cheek before taking a deep breath. 

“The internet is a strange place.” Pete paused as a few guests laughed.  
“I should know this, seeing as how I managed to find your band on there. Soon after that I decided to pick you guys up and drop you into the lives of rockstars. Somehow, you made it here today and it sure as hell wasn’t because of my help. You boys are talented, and I am so proud that in this world of faking it til you make it, you found true love. And when it comes down to what you need in life, it’s not success and fortune, it’s love. And you both deserve it so very much.” Pete smiled and gave both of the men in front of him a large hug before returning to his place as one of Ryan’s grooms men alongside Spencer, his best man.

“Thanks Pete. Now I think it’s best I let these two say some words of their own, right?” Patrick’s soft tone was soon drowned out by the crowd’s laughter.  
“Brendon, go ahead.” The fedora'd man held the mic out to his fellow vocalist. Brendon quickly took it. 

“George Ryan Ross the third, I have a confession to make. I love you to the ends of the universe and back. I love you like the day loves the night, and the moon loves the stars.” Brendon paused and took a breath, attempting and failing to rid himself of any overwhelming emotion.  
“Now that I’ve said that, I have a promise to make. I promise that no matter the life we chose to lead, the paths that we follow, and the people we become, I will be your friend. We are a lovely example of friendship coming first, and I will always do whatever is within my power that I can to keep us friends. I’ll promise you this now, you’ll never be without a place in my heart as my best friend. The one I care for most and knows far too much about me.” Ryan smiled at his fiance as he said these words, thankful that the word fiance would only apply for so much longer. 

“So Ryan, with my promises to you that I shall forever uphold, I can’t wait to marry you.” They both locked eyes and hands and smiled in a way that lines would soon be inevitable. Ryan brushed his thumb over Brendon’s hand and looked on the verge of tears… wait no he was crying.

“So uh, I feel a little dumb right now, crying at my wedding. But I’m do this, because everything that matters to me kind of depends on it.” Ryan laughed as Brendon broke their death grip and wiped the tears from Ryan’s cheek. 

As Ryan spoke, in the back row and out of view, Jack Antonoff was sat next to one Nate Ruess. Quietly as the vocalist’s eyes were trained solely on the ceremony before them, Jack reached and grabbed Nate’s hand. Nate’s eyes shot towards him, but Jack answered the silent question merely with a shrug and a smile. Nate’s eyes lit up at this and he gently squeezed Jack’s hand before training his attention back on Ryan and Brendon. Andrew Dost would later be caught receiving a twenty dollar bill from Jeremy Davis at the reception. 

“Now if we could have the rings please.” Patrick soon received the golden bands from Jon before he returned to Brendon’s side.

“Now Ryan, please take this ring, and place it on Brendon’s left ring finger.” Ryan, with shaking hands, did just that. 

“Very good. Now Brendon, if you would please do the same for Ryan.” Much more confidently, Brendon slid the ring on, and once again grasped Ryan’s hands in his own. 

“Now if you would both say the final, ‘I do,’ please.” Patrick beamed at how the boys he couldn’t help but think of as his own in a way looked so very happy. And on edge, he could tell they both just wanted to married and to have the excitement done with. Those were the people that they had become. 

“I do.” They chimed together.

“So by the fact that I’m ordained and that the both of you are consensually doing this, and wearing Fever Era suits mind you, I now am going to pronounce you married! Legally! Oh and you can kiss now too.” 

And kiss… they did.

AND WE ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOLKS… yeah no.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
